White matter tractography is gaining popularity in many applications, such as pre-surgical planning and mapping cortical connections. However, many regions of white matter exhibit complex fiber crossing behavior, necessitating lengthy sampling schemes such as diffusion spectrum imaging (DSI) or q-ball imaging to properly resolve these crossings. These techniques sample q-space to estimate the orientation distribution function (ODF) of white matter fibers. The resultant long scan times may prevent these techniques from achieving widespread clinical utility. A typical diffusion-weighted pulse sequences using one of these q-space sampling schemes acquires one point in q-space in each repetition time (TR). In techniques with points at multiple radii in q-space, this results in multiple diffusion preparation (DP) steps in the same or similar directions, resulting in redundant travel through q-space.